


Flame On

by IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: . The people on fanfition.net saw it, Angst, Book reference, I hope, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, R&R, Seventh Wheel, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tell me if you see it, be better than them, im ranting, its kind of obvious, please, ranting is fun, seriously, someone give it to him, this site it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking/pseuds/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking
Summary: The thoughts of a troubled boy Leo.I’m not sorry. I had fun writing this.





	Flame On

Leo stood in the crows nest at the top of the ship, watching the waves rock the ship back and forth. He was on watch tonight but there was a surprising lack of monsters trying to attack the Argo II.

Good thing though. I'm no good at fighting monsters. It was true, he was no Jason or Percy with their swords. He was no Frank with his arrows. He didn't have a voice like Piper.

He just had his fire.

And he hated it.

His fire got people killed. His fire killed his mother. He killed his mother.

He was useless, a murderer. The only positive thing he had done for this quest was to build this ship.

He was just a repair boy, the seventh wheel.

The repair boy that screws everything up, he thought, thinking back to when he fired on the Roman camp.

He knew his friends hated him for it. They had always hated him. He knew they hated his jokes. He knew they thought he goofed off more than he worked. He knew that they thought he was annoying.

And could he blame them?

They only knew his mask. They only saw the wall he put up.

What they didn't see was the young boy who misses his mama. They don't know the boy who barely gets any sleep from nightmares. They don't know the boy who has a hard time eating because he feels he doesn't deserve food. They don't know the boy who has to constantly walk out of the room to release the tears gathering in his eyes before walking back in with a quip on his lips. They don't know the boy who screams and cries at night.

They don't know the boy standing on the rail of the crows nest.

Leo felt the wind blow through his hair and ruffle his clothes. It seemed to caress his face as if saying goodbye.

Leo smiled. A real smile like the ones he used to make. He didn't care if he went to the fields of punishment or not. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded nice.

And Leo fell.

Flame on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you saw the reference to the books. Or not. It’s up to you. Any way, I hope you have a wonderful and fantastic day! Please review!


End file.
